corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second UPR Uprising
The Second UPR Uprising against the Rasharvok Government began not even fifteen years after the first one. After the Mothership lazed the UPR's homes and killed the families of the soldiers, the ones that escaped capture and the post-war massacre fled into the protection of the slums, vowing their revenge on the Rasharvok Government. The Second Uprising was much larger than the first and comprised of every single citizens of the slums and strectched over the entire city. Many Government buildings, private residences, and rich crusisers were destroyed by the UPR in their bloody raids. Unfortunately for the UPR the ending of this one also ended in victory for the Government because they were able to unleash the Mothership once again. Ths time, they ignored the pleas of the UPR and Lazed an entire district of slums until they were sure everyone was dead. In terms of overall destruction and waste of human life, the Second UPR Uprising was astronomically more disastrous than the first one. Almost the entire imperial guard was wiped out and 75% of the UPR soldiers that saw action in the conflict lost their lives. Many more civilians, both UPR and Government also perished in the crossfire or were brutally slaughtered by the opposing sides in their rage against each other. The slums suffered the most with about 80% of the poor population became homeless but the Government did not escape unscathed. The UPR seemed almost as dedicated on destroying Government structures as they were on winning the war. The fancy Government district was completely obliterated, with three main Government buildings still standing amist a pile of rubble. Four more districts were also badly damaged and the Government lost trillions when the UPR detonated the national treasury. The begining of the Second UPR was planned out mere months after the first UPR uprising failed by the men who escaped the post-war massacre. The Second UPR Uprising started with the blowing up of several Government buildings inside the Government District. The Government retaliated by sending in the imperial guard to evacuate civilians in the area and kill the infiltrators. However, the imperial guard did not anticipate the fact that the UPR was being funded by Delta Cell. Peter Fletcher was planning to use the UPR in an elaborate scheme to take over the Government. So when the imperial guard arrived in the attacked Government District, they found that the UPR was supplied with military-issued guns and standard air force cruisers. The imperial guard lost the battle and fled the area with over three hundred soldiers dead. The uprising soon spread throughout the entire capital just as Fletcher and the UPR leaders had planned. The imperial guard, only numbering a few million and attempting to cover an entire planet capital, soon found themselves spread thin over an overwhelming flow of UPR soldiers. The war began to drag out, lasting several months past the previous uprising. The Government huddled in their bunkers and watched on security cameras as the imperial guard lost. Several districts were either in flames or completely destroyed. The Government District was home to the most intense fighting of the uprising. The UPR knew that the Government were hiding somewhere there and wished to kill them when they found them. Over half the imperial guard was there in order to stop them. Fighting was slowly starting to destroy the entire district as buildings collapsed and piles of bodies were built up .The famous Government Council Building was home to its own seperate battle, with imperial guards and UPR soldiers taking shots at each other and flying on the Government hoverpods that were originally used for giving speeches. The imperial guard ultimately won the fight in the Council Building but the UPR set in aflame as they retreated. It took the whole night for the imperial guards to quench the flames. The Government would've used the Mothership again but the UPR had taken over the hangar where it was stored. The UPR would've used it but they needed the Mothership Key, which was currently in Government hands. After months of fighting, the course of the war was entering a stalemate stage, with the UPR having a slight upper hand with their numbers. The course of the war changed with the arrival of the UPR leaders. Having escaped Nardraza, the leaders flew to Rasharvok in a stolen trading craft. Once there, they joined the UPR and began to fight against the dwindling imperial guards. However, senators on a trip to Nardraza pursued the leaders there along with a group of Nardraza guards. This small group of people attacked the hangar and eventually wrested control of the Mothership from the UPR. The imperial guards fought their way to this group with the key and gave it over to the senators and the Nardraza guards. With the Mothership activated and under their control, the Government sent a communicae to the UPR giving them one chance to surrender, same as the last uprising. The UPR responded by sending in their cruisers to attack the Mothership. In a battle that lasted two days, the Mothership beat off its attackers and lazed an entire district of slums. They refused to stop their lazing until they had the UPR leaders on their knees, begging for peace and forgiveness. With the second peace treaty signed, an event like the UPR uprisings never occured again on Rasharvok.